


They are happy

by Hellzz



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Bellamy Blake Being an Asshole, Clexa babies, Commander Lexa (The 100), Cute, Cute Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Fix-It, Fluff, Happy Ending, Heda Lexa (The 100), Injured Lexa (The 100), Kane and Abby are friends, Madi is Clarke Griffin and Lexa's Child, Main Character Death, Main character injured, Parents Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sassy Clarke Griffin, Sassy Lexa (The 100), Shy Clarke griffin, Soulmates Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Sweet, The 100 (TV) Season 7, Twins, raccoons - Freeform, they deserve better, wolf puppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:00:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26802565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellzz/pseuds/Hellzz
Summary: Clarke stood with judge, watching her friends. Niylah, Indra hugging Gaia,  Murphy holding Emori just like Octavia holding Levitt, Hope sit before Echo. Jordan, Miller and Jackson with Raven building house.“There won’t be offspring,” the judge said “they won’t join us when they die. None of them seems to care."Clarke who standing slightly in front hummed."Neither I"Clarke's breath hitched
Relationships: Anya/Raven Reyes (minor), Clarke Griffin/Lexa, Echo/hope diyoza (minor), Octavia/Levitt (minor)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 237





	1. Together again

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so here I am with new fic. I tried to fix it - sort of everything. 🙂 I don't know how I feel about it but we deserve Happy end❤ So I hope you will like it! 🤗  
> Btw... WE GOT CLEXA ENDGAME! ❤

Clarke stood with judge, watching her friends. Niylah, Indra hugging Gaia, Murphy holding Emori just like Octavia holding Levitt, Hope sit before Echo. Jordan, Miller and Jackson with Raven building house. 

“There won’t be offspring,” the judge said “they won’t join us when they die. None of them seems to care."

Clarke who standing slightly in front hummed.

"Neither I"

Clarke's breath hitched, she can't turn around, she is too scary that this is just dream. She has tears in her eyes. She knows the tone. The same tone when she was alone with Lexa. So gentle and careful. She missed it.

She can feels presence in close proximity to her back and then two hands sneak around her waist.

"You will never be alone again Klarke. I'm so sorry I left you" Lexa said when she hugged Clarke closer to her. She can't belive, she holds Clarke again after so many years.

Clarke places hands on Lexa's and rest her head on her shoulder soon she feels Lexa's jaw on her head. Tears flowing down of both cheeks.

"How"? Clarke asked with broken voice. Lexa is here, here with her. Her only love, her soulmate, HER Lexa is here. 

"The last time we met in the city of Light. I sat on the other side of the door, waiting for my end but then in the blink of an eye I stood before the judges. They told me that thanks to the merits and the decision of mine for a better life - in peace, they give me a second chance. I could choose, come back or stay. I asked if I can come back later and now stay and they said yes. I knew you had a long way to go and that a test was waiting for you. I knew you'd be chosen. So I waited, I waited FOR OUR SOMEDAY. But I've always been watching you. That Madi found you was thanks to me. When I saw that you killed Cadogan I know it's time, but judges wanted to talk with you first. I know why you killed Bellamy and Cadogan. I understand you, they hurt your daughter. I would do the same in your place." Lexa mumbled into her hair before kissing it gently.

"You sent Madi to me"? Clarke asked with closed eyes

"Yes, she was alone and I knew you will take good care of her" 

"I hope you saw what she did to me, right"?

Lexa let out laugh and Clarke's heart almost stoped for this beautiful sound.

"I didn't expect her to be so fierce. But in the end everything turned out well, right? Lexa asked with smile.

"She and you are the best thing that ever happened to me. You know, she looks like your little version. She always said that she wants to be the best warrior like you" Clarke said with smile and turn around to look into the beautiful green eyes. Tears still in their eyes but both with a small smile but then Lexa's face fell.

"I'm disappointed I couldn't get to know Madi in person. I talked to her through my mind but I thought I would teach her to hunt" Lexa has new tears.

"I'm sure she would love you. Just like me" Clarke told sweetly. 

They stared into eyes until Lexa couldn't stand it any longer and kissed Clarke. Clarke has her hands aroun Lexa's neck and Lexa hands is on Clarke's hips. They kissed until they were out of breath, change angles, bite and suck lips. They separated, forehead on forehead.

"I love you Klarke"

"I love you Lexa. please never leave me again"

"Never"

And they kiss again. They didn't notice that people were watching them now. They missed each other so much, so they don't care. 

"Ewww can you please stop"? They hear a voice beside them

They both gasped as they separated

"Madi? What, how"? Clarke hurried to hug her. 

Lexa is in shock, more and more people showed. Then she saw a faces she thought she would never see again.

"Anya"??? She can't belive that she see her "older sister". And next to Anya...

"Aden"?! Lexa see him and her anothers six nightblood students. What's going on.

"Well we can't let family behind can we? I told Luca that I need you, you did so much for me, you are my mom and I love you. Luca said that he will come with me. Here will be no more pain. The war is over, we have peace. So why stay away from family? Yes, we going to die, but that's how it should be. That makes us humans. Others decided to add as well and some stayed." Madi explains

"Am i your mom"?

"you always were" They hugged more.

"Sweatheart we are so proud of you" the voice... Clarke looks up

"Dad? Mom"? Clarke run to her parents to hug them.

"What's going on? I don't understand" Clarke asked stil shocked

"I will explain" Said a man who shines and never met before. 

" we saw your journey with your frinds Clarke. We saw that you would do anything for your friends and family. Even remain as the only living person. Your journey has been difficult and painful since a young age. Just like yours friends. And Lexa, you have changed the tradition for a better life and for your love. We learned a lot from you. We have seen many planets destroyed for government, greed and stupidity. But you only wanted peace. Even though you killed, we now understand that there is also difficult decisions. Therefore, we have decided to preserve the human race. And bring to life the people who were important to you and were worthy. A lot decided to stay with us. Some did not come to life because of their actions and some we had to leave with us as Bellamy. He had the intention of taking revenge because no one believed him, and we couldn't allow that You can multiply further. We built a city called Polis so you have somewhere to live. We left you some supplies. This is the last time we meet. May you have a long and happy life.. We give people new hope. It's yours new start" The man said and disappeared in the blink of an eye. 

More and more new and old faces showed Gabriel, Luna, Diyoza, Roan, Wells, Kane, childrens from Mount weather. 

"Mom"!!! Hope said. 

People look happy, glad to see their families. but soon "Heda or Chancellor what now" is heard.

Lexa lets go of Anya and looks at Clarke, only to find that she's already looking at her. She walks to Lexa and take her hand.

"Now we build our new home, we will come to Polis and start there." Clarke said

"There will be no more wars, we will live in peace and enjoy life and love" Lexa said when she looks at Clarke, squeezed her hand.

Soon they arrived to Polis, the tower is beautiful like new. People started working on building a new city with the supplies that were given to them. Clarke and Lexa were busy all day, so they didn't have time for each other. Until the evening, when the celebration began, they could enjoy their families. 

Clarke told everything to her dad and mom what happened. 

"So you and Lexa"? Jake said wiggling his eyebrows and Abby laugh.

"Yeah, I really love her. I learned a lot from her and when she died... My heart broked. She is my other half"... Clarke has tears in eyes. Both her parents hugged her.

"My girl, Lexa is here, you are here. Now you both can have a happy life" Abby said.

At the other end of the table...

"So Skaiprisa"? Anya asked with smirk, Luna and Roan look at her.

"Yeah, she changed my life. I will always be grateful to her. She is the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved Costia but Clarke is my soulmate. And don't think I don't see how you look at Raven"

"What can I say she is beautiful and sassy, I like it but I'm glad you are happy Lexa, you deserve it. From a young age you had to take care of others. Now is the time to take care of yourself" Anya smiled and Luna with Roan nods.

"you're right" Lexa stood and headed to Clarke. When she reached her, she offered her hand.

"Clarke could you please come with me?"

"Yes, of course" Clarke taked Lexa's hand and stood.

Lexa led Clarke through the woods until they reached a beach where no one was. On the way she took the blanket, which she laid on the ground. Then Lexa started taking off her clothes her back to Clarke.

"Lexa what are you doing"?! Clarke covered her eyes with her palms.

"So what? I'm going to swim. Look at that moon, it's beautiful. It illuminates the whole nature. And Clarke? You already saw me naked. And I don't think you minded" Lexa turned her head and winks with smirk. Clarke blushed but she also started undressing. Lexa is in the water to her waist and has been watching Clarke all along. 

"If anyone is a god then she is" Lexa thought with her eyes wide and mouth open "I didn't think she could be even more beautiful than before but here we are" Lexa remembers Clarke's body very well

"What's up, Commander, have you lost your tongue?" Now it's Clarke who smirks.

Lexa cleared her throat and slowly walk to Clarke in her naked glory. Clarke's breath hitched from the view in front of her. Lexa stopped in close proximity to Clarke.

"You are so beautiful niron" Lexa looks at Clarke lovingly

"You too Lex" 

Lexa leaned over to kiss Clarke, but stopped. Her nose touches Clarke's, just a little bit and...

"LEXAAAA"!!!! Clarke screamed when cold water hit her. Lexa laugh she takes Clarke in her hands and throws her into the water, still laugh, she is full of life. 

"that's it! I go out of the water" she said stubbornly

"oh no, you're not going anywhere" she caught up with Clarke, grabbed her hand and turned her aroun. Soon kissing her hungrily and Clarke as well. Their hands are all over their bodys. Lexa stops at Clarke's ass and squeeze. Clarke moans and move her hips to Lexa's. Lexa picks up Clarke's thighs and Clarke wraps her legs around her waist, they're on the blanket in a moment. 

That evening was very much about kissing and making love. They are in no hurry they know that they have a long life ahead of them. 

Clarke has her head on lexa's chest with closed eyes, too tired.

"Clarke"?

"Hmm"?

"I love you so much and I'm happy that this is our someday"

"I'm happy too and I love you with whole heart" Clarke kissed Lexa sweetly.

They are happy together.


	2. Emotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So here are our love birds again, little angst but nothing they can't fix with their love!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First thanks my beta Tytyna❤❤❤ I already once posted this chapter, but Tytyna said she wil help me with errors.
> 
> I hope you will enjoy 🤗

Congratulations honey, you are pregnant" said Abby with smile.

"I'm pregnant?? Lexa I'm pregnant!!" Clarke said with happy squeaky voice.

Lexa was wordless. She couldn't believe it. A year and a half ago she was dead and now she is going to have a baby with Clarke. Of course they have Madi, Aden and the rest of the six nightbloods. When Owen accidentally called Lexa "nomon" and Clarke "mom" everyone suddenly stop moving. With tearyeyes he started to apologize, fear in his eyes breaking Lexa and Clarke's heart. Lexa looked at Clarke and after nod from her they kneeled and opened their arms to THEIR son. Owen ran to them hug his parents. They showed the others to join in which they were happy to do.

So yes, they already had children, exactly 8 of them. But this is something completely different. She would never have thought she would have a biological baby and so did Clarke! After Abby and Jackson found a secret room on Bardo with a lot of medical technology. With this Abby could do reciprocal IVF.

She really can't wait for this journey.

"I'm soo happy Niron. I hope for mini you" said Lexa when she kissed Clarke's lips.

"Well I want mini Lexa" Clarke said with smile

At that moment the door flew open "So what? We're going to have another member of the family Griffin"? Asked Jake excitedly

"Yes dad, I'm pregnant"

"Wooohoooo"

Everyone in the room laughed.

The first month was great, Clarke and Lexa enjoyed time together. They went to the forest and swim. Lexa began to be protective and it was cute. Until it wasn't. Clarke's belly began to show, and Lexa was more and more nervous that Clarke would do something to herself accidentlly or someone would do something to her. She snapped at people who walk near Clarke. She even snapped at Raven when she hugged her. That day they had their first huge fight, Lexa apologized the next day and said she would do better. Yeah, it lasted a week...

"Clarke? Clarke where are you"? Clarke heard Lexa call as she hid in the forest. "Oh god no" Clarke thought.

"Oh here you are. Clarke why you didn't let me know where you are going? You shouldn't be here alone. What if something bad happen to you"?

Clarke gritted her teeth "Lexa I am more than catable of to take care of myself! You or anyone else won't tell me what to do! And I can do whatever I want and when I want"! Clarke shouted

"What are you talking about Clarke? I'm just trying to help you" Lexa asked confused

"No Lexa, I don't need your help. I feel like you are suffocating me. If I want to go out with friends, you don't have to go ... I need a break Lexa. I'm going with Raven and Octavia to Sanctum, without you"

"But Clarke I..."

"No Lexa"!! Clarke shouted again.

But the sight before her broke her heart. She wants to return her words immediately but Lexa behaved really unbearably. Lexa had tears in her eyes and she looked soo broken but the next thing she saw is something that she thought she never going tu see again. Lexa's stoic mask.

"As you wish. When will you come back"? Lexa asked nonchalantly

"Give me two days Lexa, I just need a little time alone" Clarke said in a calm voice.

"Very well" and just like that Lexa left Clarke alone.

When was time for Clarke to leave, she could not find Lexa and say goodbye to her. A few hours had passed since the forest incident, and they haven't spoken since. Clarke knows she acted exaggeratedly but Lexa was too much.

"Hey Anya did you see Lexa"?

"Oh hey, yes she is right there. What happened between the two of you"? Anya asked

"Nothing, don't worry. Thank you" Clarke said before she went to Lexa.

"Hey Lex, I'm leaving" Clarke said with sad smile

"Ok, cool, enjoy your time" She kissed Clarke's cheek and turned around to left.

"Where are you going"?

" To help some people, sorry Clarke, I don't have time to talk. Bye" Clarke watched with pain in her heart how Lexa disappeared in the woods.

"So what's going on between you and Lexa? I saw her today and she didn't look happy" Raven asked and Octavia noded. They arrived on Sanctum and now just chilling.

"I don't know. When we found out we were expecting a baby, we were fine and so happy not that we are not happy now you know. But Lexa began to be very protective, slowly as if she owned me. And it got on my nerves. So I yelled at her today. I told her that I don't need her help. God she looked so broken. I fucked up I know it. But lately my mood is grumpy. I love Lexa with my whole heart and I'm so happy that I having the baby with her. Before she died she always talked about her death, like she knew that her time will come and I'm so happy that I have another chance with her. I just don't know what is wrong with me" Clarke began to cry.

"Oh Clarke these are just pregnancy hormones. I also had a changes of mood when I was pregnant with Connor, and Levitt was also protective, not like Lexa but she had a hard life, she lost her first love, then she found you (soulmate) how she says and she died. Of course her behavior is sometimes too much. You have to communicate with each other more than before. Because when the baby is born, oh you won't have time for yourself at all" Octavia laughed

"I know it Octavia, I was there when she died in my arms. I have to apologize to her, she didn't deserved my shouting" Clarke sobed

"oh if these moods are because of pregnancy, I don't want any" Raven huffed

"What"? Clarke and Octavia asked in surprise.

"Yeah me and Anya want to start a family. Who would have expected that our first enemy is my biggest love" Raven said with smile

"Well I can't belive that after you slaped her face when she grasped your ass you fucked like a rabbits at evening" They laughed "but I'm glad you are happy Raven" Clarke said with smile.

They talked for a while before they went to sleep. Clarke told them she's going back in the morning and settle things with Lexa.

When she's got back, she couldn't find Lexa anywhere and no one has seen her. Clarke started to worry if something hasn't happened to her. Clarke didn't pay attention where she's going, when she bumped into someone

"Oh I'm so sor... Aden hey, did you see Lexa?"

"Nomon"?

"Yes Aden, your nomon"

"Eh... no" Aden looked nervously around

"Aaaaden" Clarke tapped her foot with pointed look

"Mom I can't tell you! Nomon will let me train 2x more than now" Aden whined

"It's nothing compared to what I will do to you" Clarke smirked

"Okay okay, you have to go to our stream, you know in the west. And then go downstream for about two hours and you will find Nomon"

"What does she do there"?

"You will see, say hi to nomon"

"Bye. Oh Aden, you and Madi take care of the others, I say hi to them"

"Bye mom"

Clarke sets out on the journey. She doesn't know what Lexa is doing so far but maybe she just went for walk or hunt. On her way, she prepares an apology in her head which she will give to Lexa. She loves Lexa and can't wait to be in her arms.

She goes a little over two hours when she hears a sound. When she came close she sees a house? But not wooden but made of bricks. Where did such a house in the middle of the forest come from?

But then she saw her, without a T-shirt and in shorts. Her beautiful body was covered in sweat. Her tanned skin, her sixpack, her long and muscular legs and her firm back. Clarke was drooling, she had to rub her thighs because she's really horny now. She would jump on her, but given their situation ... She decided to watch for a while

As it seems, Lexa builded this house, depending on how she works on it. The house was beautiful and big. She heard a whine and Lexa stop working immediately. Then she looked down and Clarke saw that Lexa smiling, there is wolf puppy.

"Hey buddy, I see that your hunger is bigger than your fear. Do you want some more meat? Here you go" Lexa kneeled down and threw him a piece of meat which the wolf immediately ate and waited for the next one. After the wolf had eaten, he moved farther, layed down and watched Lexa.

Before Lexa can return to work, there is another sound. Lexa tiled her head and laughed.

"Well hello my friends"Lexa said with smile

Clarke is surprised to sees family of a raccoons? Two big and two small. One of the little ones reached out to Lexa and Clarke couldn't help but smile. Lexa bended down and took it in her hands.

"Hi Zeke, how are you buddy, you want food? Sure you want, here you go" Lexa hand him slice of apple then the others.

"So what do you think my friends"? Lexa looked around "Will Clarke likes it? I hope so. You know we argued... again. But it was my fault, I acted too much. But only because I love Clarke and I want to take care of her and if something happened to her or our children, I wouldn't forgive myself. I'm afraid it's still just a dream that will disappear. But my behavior was stupid and I hope YOU will forgive me" Lexa said as she looked towards Clarke.

"How long you know that I'm here"? Clarke asked as she stepped out from behind the tree. Tears in the eyes from Lexa's speech.

"You've been really noisy since you arrived" Lexa laughed

They met in the middle, Lexa took Clarke's hands in hers and looked her in the eyes.

"I'm sooo sorry Clarke"

"No I'm sorry Lexa that I shouted at you, I know you mean well and"

"Nono Clarke you don't have to be sorry, it's my fault. I didn't mean to upset you. I know that my actions were not right"

"I wasn't fair to you, I know it's hard for you. And I know you're scared. I need you, I love you. I know that you keep blame yourself. So what if we agree that I will forgive you and you will forgive me? And close this whole thing. Hm"?

"I need you and love you too Clarke so so much. You and the kids are everything to me. And yes let's forget this" Lexa kissed Clarke with tears in her eyes.

"So tell me about this house and yours friends" said Clarke when she pecked Lexa's lips once again

"So this one is Diego, I found him not so far, he was alone and was injured. I have been takeing care of him to this day but he never let me pet him." Lexa pointit to the wolf puppy

"And these stoled my fruits" Lexa said and Clarke laughted. "They are really cute and here Zeke with Mike they let themselves be caressed and take in hands, here look" Lexa hands Clarke one of the small raccoon.

"Ohh they are soo fluffy and cute Lexa! I already love them! Why you never showed them to me before"? Clarke pout

"Well I wanted you to meet them after I finish our house." Lexa explained

"You know, that you look like them when you had your warpaint on?" Clarke chuckled

"No, I don't"

"Yes Lex, you do"

"No"

"Yes"

"Claaarke" now Lexa pouted

"My cute raccoon. I can't wait to tell the kids" Clarke lughed

"You wouldn't dare" Lexa pretended to be shocked with hand on chest

"Try me" Said Clarke with smirk

"Oh youuu"

"Oh nooo" Clarke in hurry put the raccoon down and turned around to run

"Ohh yeees" Lexa grabed Clarke and started tickling her on the sides

"Leeeexa pleeeaseee stoop. Lexaaaa" Clarke's laugh died in her throat when Lexa's lips met hers. Lexa's hands were at Clarke's baby belly. Meanwhile Clarke's nails was scratching Lexa's back.

"You know" Clarke licked Lexa's neck then bit her earlobe "when I see you all sweaty, I want piece of you, now" Clarke whispered in her ear and moved her hands to her ass and squeezed it, Lexa moans.

"But first tell me about this house, it's soo beautiful and big Lexa! How you did it? How long did it take? How you know how to do it?!" Clarke asked with shock

"Well Raven showed me Cadogan's computer? And there were videos how build houses in a primitive way. And I loved it! So I started working. Firstly I had to find place then I had to make an ax, knives, something to dig. Then I had to gather wood, made bricks and then build. I also made a garden, we can grow vegetables and flowers and Clarke look look I made a pool" Lexa took her hand and led her behind the house

Clarke gasped, there was a pool and around it are flovers, it was beautiful, it was like a dream.

"Look Clarke the water is hot, I made a hole under the pool so I could heat the water"

"Oh my, really"

"Let's go inside, I made a bed for a baby, I also made paints so you could draw on the walls. Here is our room. Everything is done. It took me 4 months, but it was all worth it." Lexa said with smile and excited voice. She was so proud of her work.

"Lex this is beautiful, I'm so proud of you. The bed for a baby is gorgeous, beautifully carved shapes. And you made paints for me? That's so sweet. It's perfect, you're perfect" Clarke said before kissing Lexa sweetly, she walked Lexa to the bed and let her to sit down. They looked into each other's eyes.

"Make love to me Lex" Lexa could only nod.

After their activities they went to go bathing. Lexa had made a seating area so they could enjoy the hot water and talk. She told Clarke that she promised to kids that she would build houses and playground for them.

"Just wait until Raven sees this, she'll kill you" Clarke laughed

"Probably" Lexa smirked

"Niron I wanted to ask, it's normal for your belly to be this big"?

"you say I'm fat"? Clarke asked with raised eyebrows

"Nonono, of course no my love, you are not fat, you are beautiful as always"

"Lexa I am kidding but you are right, we should visit my mom tomorrow".

"I will go with you Niron, I hope you don't mind"

"Of course not, Lex. Ohhh Lexa the baby is moving, here here" Clarke takeed her hand and placed it on her belly, soon Lexa felt movement under her hand and she could help but smile with happy tears just like Clarke. Clarke's eyes widened when she noticed more movements, but she said nothing, wait for Abby first. Now they were enjoying this moment. 

The next day they are in hospital with Abby.

"It's good, Raven fixed the ultrasound, and the microphone so we can see and hear what's going on in your belly" Abby said

"So we will see our baby"? Lexa asked

"Yes Lexa, you will see your baby" Abby said when she looked at Clarke with smile.

"You want to know the gender"? Abby asked

Lexa looked at Clarke "It's your choice Clarke"

"If you don't mind, I'd like to know"

"Of course love"

"Okay so here we are" Abby has set everything right and they saw the picture. In that a moment Clarke cries.

"Niron is that"? Lexa asked shocked

"Yes Lex, we expecting twins"

"Oh. ohhh Clarke, we have twins! Two babies!! I have to build one more bed! I'm soo happy, I love you so much, I can't beli"... Lexa was so excited that she collapsed

"Lexaa be careful I need you, kids need you and our babies too" Clarke told Lexa when she put Lexa's head in her lap and looked in her eyes

"I love you so much Niron"

"I love you too my love"

And they kissed


	3. This is just the beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Again little angst and one old traitor returns and they wants revenge...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, my friends!🤗 Long time no see  
> Well I'm back with last chapter, sorry I took so long but I was lazy haha 😅 And I did so many homeworks in English to my younger brother that I was tired of English😹  
> I hope you will enjoy!  
> And I wish everyone Happy new year🥳

Lexa sitted next to their bed and looked down at her two sons who were born a few hours ago. Clarke slept peacefully, to tired after gived life to their beautiful twins. And they were healthy.

Lexa always wanted a big family but she never thought she will got one... When she saw Clarke in the city of lights, she thought it was the last time but then she got another chance and here they are with ten childrens. She is so proud and happy how her life is going. She could not wish for a better future and she can't wait for what will come.

She finished all the work on their house. Clarke was really happy to be able to paint the walls and decorated them. Many nights they enjoyed the warm pool and the peace around them. Lexa promised to the kids that after some time since the birth of the twins, they would build other houses together. As they expected Raven nearly killed Lexa out of envy, Lexa just laughed.

The small raccoon family still visits them. After Clarke said the kids that Lexa looked like them when she had her warpaint they immediately started laughed but agreed, the day everytime when Clarke looked at her love, Lexa pouted.

About Diego he is bigger and now he love good pet. Kids love him and vice versa, he follows us everywhere. He even once saved Madi from wild pig and got big scar on his paw. He is a member of the family just like the raccoons. 

She is taken out of her thoughts when the twins begin to wake up. When she looked down she saw two pairs of eyes one blue and the other green. Cale their first born looks just like Lexa and Rascus is mini Clarke. She is sooo happy

"Well hello my little ones" Lexa said with so much love in her eyes. Her sons were watching her but before she could do anything they started crying.

"Oh nono where is the problem hm? what made you so upset"? Lexa tried to calm them down but nothing worked.

"They are just probably hungry my love, give them to me and I will feed them" Lexa heard beside her and when she looked she found a sleepy Clarke leaning on her elbow.  
"You are probably right niron. How do you feel"? Lexa asked as she handed Cale and then Rascus. Maked sure that they can suck on their mommy's breast. Then she kissed Clarke's forehead.

"Tired but also very happy for these two beautiful boys I can't belive that they are finally here with us. All the new things we will experience. I'm happy. Finally, I don't have to worry about bad decisions, I don't have to worry about my life or if someone will judge me for my actions. Everything I ever wanted has finally come true. And many thanks to you. You never saw me as a monster but on the contrary you wanted to show me that my actions were right, that sometimes it is necessary to make difficult decisions. I will be grateful to you for the rest of my life" Clarke looked at Lexa as she said these words, tears streamed down her cheeks.

Lexa had her own tears when she sat down next to Clarke and kissed her tears away. "My beutiful love you and our childrens are the best thing that ever happened to me. You taught me that love is not weakness but strength. You tore down all my walls around my heart. You taught me that blood must not have blood. I love you Klarke I love you with all my heart" said Lexa as she kissed Clarke's lips sweetly.

After their sons are full, Lexa and Clarke put them in their beds and went to their bed tired but impatient for a new day. One big plus from Clarke's pregnancy is that her breasts are huge! Normally the big spoon is Lexa but now she loves to sleep on them which always makes Clarke laugh. What makes her laugh even more is when Lexa kisses them and wishes them good night.

Next morning their children were thrilled with their twin brothers. Aden, as the oldest, promised to protect them. Then they began to argue whose name they would say first, which Clarke and Lexa laughed at. They rolled their eyes with smile when Jake came and started talking to the kids with baby voice.

Among the people ruled peace. As life went on everyone was happy and satisfied Lexa was possessed by twins, no one could blamed her not even her other childrens (they know she loves them all the same) everyone knew how hard Lexa's life was. She had to go through hard training, killed her friends to become commander, found head of her first love in her bed, left Clarke in the mountain and then died at a young age.  
Yes, she had a very difficult life, but now her life is filled with love and happiness.

3 years later  
Clarke woke up with bad feeling. Something is definitely wrong. When she looked to the side, she saw Lexa sleep peaceful. Clarke got up to look at the twins, but when she entered their room, they were nowhere to be seen. Panic struck her. But before she can do anything, she hears crying from outside.

When she ran out, her heart almost stopped. Bellamy is standing in front of her with a knife in his hand and twins are sitting on the ground.

"Bellamy? What? How?" Clarke asked in disbelief.

"Hello Hello Clarke. Surprised that you see me again? But definitely not as surprised as I was when you shot me!" he chuckled darkly "but now is my time" he screamed

"Bellamy please..."

"No shut up! I begged you, but you didn't believe me, nobody believed me! So now I'm back for revenge. You all will suffer for it and I'll start with you! Do you think you are perfect Clarke? Hm? How many mistakes you made and I always stood by your side! I thought you loved me, I loved you. But then your precious Lexa appeared and you completely forgot about me. Even if the bitch was dead. Then the only you cared was Madi! As if I didn't exist again. And now I'm back and you have kids with our enemy? You are disgusting! But I will show you, you will suffer!" Bellamy shakes with rage. The twins started shouting "mommy" between cryes, when Clarke took a step forward, Bellamy crouched down and put a knife to Cale's neck. Clarke stopped immediately but she notices movement on her right side between the trees. So she tries to distract Bellamy, knowing his anger is playing for her side.

"Love you? I've never loved you, nor could I love a man like you! Selfish, arrogant idiot! more than 300 people died on Arkadia because you destroyed Raven's radio just to save your own ass! And don't think I did forget when you wanted to let me in that pit and kill me! Or when you killed Lexa's army, when you told me people die thanks me and Lexa, the love of my life was killed because of you! Then you used Madi and gave her a chip and then you were able to kill her just to prove your truth! Yes i made a lot of mistakes but i always thought of my friends. And I don't regret killing you, I would do it again and again to save my kids! Look at you, you're pathetic. You are holding a knife near a defenseless child. I feel sorry for you, little boy" Clarka said with disgust in her voice

"You bitch, who do you think you are" ?! Bellamy shouted as he reached out and wanted to stab the knife into Cale. But then he saw someone running out of the corner of his eye and before he could react in any way, Lexa was on him. They roll around on the ground and Clarke uses the time to get to Cale and Rascus.

Meanwhile, Lexa puts one blow after another into a Bellamy's face with shouts  
"You fucker! How dare you touch my kids! I will kill you right here! You will pay for it!" 

Bellamy and Lexa are from blood. Bellamy's face is slowly not recognizable. Lexa knuckles are open wounds almost to the bones. But then Lexa feels great pain in her left side of stomach and when she looks down, she sees a knife stabbed into her. She fell from Bellamy to the ground, her hand around the knife, her breathing quickening.

"You will die bitch, again" Bellamy laughed

"yes maybe, but not before you" Lexa said exhausted. When Bellamy stood on all fours he was face to face with Diego who didn't wait for anything and started tearing Bellamy's face. Clarke had to covered twins eyes. Only Belamy's screams can be heard in the woods until Diego bited his neck and ended his life.

Clarke heard voices approaching in the distance.

"Clarke what happened? Wait... Is it Bellamy's body?" Raven asked with a socked face when she ran to Clarke and behind her Anya and Octavia.

"Y... yes Raven. Please take care of twins I need help Lexa she is badly hurt". she said and ran to Lexa. Next to Lexa lies Diego, who has his head on her chest.

"Hey buddy, thank you for your help but now you have to leave so I can take care of her" Diego licked Lexa's face and walked away but not so far where he layed down and watched.

"My love, I need you to let go of the knife so I can look how much damage it did" Clarke said when she looked into her favorite green eyes. They both had tears on their faces.

"Clarke, I dont wan't to die. Please I don't want to die. I want to see our childrens grow up. I want to see how they find partners. I want a grandchilds. I want to meet our unborn baby in your belly. I want to grow old with you. I want to live. Please Clarke" Lexa sobed.

"You will not die Lexa, I won't let you. Not this time. You will live and you will experience all these things" Clarke said when she softly kissed Lexa's lips. When she looked at the wound she found that it was not so bad because the knife is under the left rib.

"You will live Lexa but we have to get you to Bardo and get the knife away, asap" At that moment, Octavia arrived in Rover. Anya helped get Lexa into the car and then stayed with Raven to take care of the twins and their little girl Eva. Octavia went with Clarke so Clarke could be in the back with Lexa.

"You'll be fine my love, you just can't give up and you can't fall asleep" Clarke said when she stroked Lexa's hair

"Clarke maybe you should call Abby and let her know that we need her help" Octavia said

"You're right"

When they arrived at Polis Abby and Jackson were ready. A few minutes later, Lexa was on the operating table. Octavia and Clarke waited in the hallway.

"How is it possible that Bellamy showed up here?" Octavia asked in disbelief

"I don't know Octavia but he lost his mind. I can't believe he wanted take revenge on the twins." Clarke began to cry when she remembered the awful moment.

"Clarke it's fine, the twins are fine and Lexa will be too. I can't believe this monster was my brother. Yes I behaved terribly but I regret my actions, I had a darkened mind. I'm glad I was healed and now I can enjoy life with my friends and family" Octavia smiled thinking about Levitt and Connor.

Before Clarke can answer, a man who shines appears in front of them.

"Hello Clarke and Octavia" he said

"You! What the hell?! Why did you sent Bellamy back?! Do you know what have you done?! My children were in danger of life, the psychopath was holding a knife to their throat and now Lexa is in the operating room where my mother is pulling the same knife out of her belly!" Clarke screams, she's really upset.

"He deceived us, we thought he had changee himself he behaved and expressed himself as a completely new person. He said he understood why his friends had acted the way they acted towards him. So we gave him a second chance to live with his family, but as it turned out, it was a mistake. We are very sorry. Where is he now?"

"Dead, Diego taked care of him and I hope he stays dead" Octavia answered

"Of course. Goodbye Clarke, Octavia" and just like that the man disappeared in the blink of an eye

Later, Abby came out to tell the girls that Lexa was fine and will fully recovering. Clarke hugged her mother with happy tears. She can finally breathe lightly again.

After some conversation when Clarke told what had happened, she went to see how Lexa was doing, just to find her awake.

"Hey baby, you scared me. How do you feel?" Asked Clarke when she kissed Lexa's forehead.

"I feel weak, and my stomach hurts but otherwise fine. I was afraid Clarke. I was afraid of dying but I was never as scared as I was today. The feeling that I would never see our children again when I saw Bellamy with knife near our twins. I would die a thousand times for them. It broke me once when I saw Ontari how she killed our kids then" Lexa said with tears in her eyes.

"Shhh it's okay, I know how you feel but I knew when I saw you between the trees that you will save them. You are fine and twins are fine too, you saved them and you almost died while doing so. I can't lose you, you're the other half, my soulmate. I need you and so do the kids. And who would take care of my aching and swollen legs and back? Hmm? And I need someone I can shout at the birth of our baby." Clarke said with smile and teary Lexa laughed at that.

"You're right. I have to thank Diego, he saved me and killed that bastard"

"Hmmm he did baby"

"Clarke"?

"Yes"?

"I love you so much and thank you for making me the happiest person"

"I love you so much too my love and I can't imagine life without you again" Clarke said when she kissed Lexa's lips.

When Clarke left to let Lexa rest, all the children and their closest friends now stood in the hallway. There were a lot of happy tears that their nomon and friend would be fine and that Cale and Rascus are uninjured. The next time Lexa woke up was greeted by her kids, there was a lot of kisses on the face and hugs. Even Diego came to welcome Lexa. Soon the kids started talking about how their nomon is a badass.

Six months later, there is a celebration to welcome the new member. Little Anna was born and she is beautiful just like her mommy. Everyone is happy and everyone knows that this is just the beginning of their beautiful life.

"I love you" said Clarke and Lexa when they looked to each others eyes and kissed sweetly. Then Lexa looked down at Anna and made silly faces while Clarke looked around the room, happy for her life, friends and family. She laughed when she looked at Lexa and her silly faces.

Yeah they are happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the next story I have prepared A/B/O - hate to love😎

**Author's Note:**

> please let me know if you like it! ❤  
> Have a good day 🤗


End file.
